Eggman's cousin
by sDan12
Summary: When Avery's parents pass away in a freak accident, Avery must go live with her parents cousin: Eggman. But when Sonic & friends destroy the spaceship, the rescue Avery and take her back to Earth. Avery is determined to help them stop Eggman's evil plan. The longer she helps them, the closer she becomes to Knuckles. But when tensions run high, will Eggman ever be stopped?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction and I am definitely not telling anybody to take it easy on me. I want to here honest opinions on all of my work. **

**First off, I LOVE video games and I love the stories behind them. But I always wanted to do some kind of storyline that I came up with myself. So now, I am here doing a Sonic the Hedgehog romantic fanfic. I am unimpressed with the romantic fanfics that involve Amy and Sonic. I don't think that they should be together. So here, is my new OC. Tell me what you think and be HONEST because I want to know your opinions. If have any tips or advice please let me know. This will be a Knuckles X OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Sonic the Hedgehog whatsoever. All of that belongs to Sega.**

"Avery!" Eggman yelled. "Get up here and help me with this confounded control panel!"

The little red-headed girl jumped up from her bedroom and got dressed in a pink tank top, white pants, a cut skull bracelet, and a pair of black boots. (similar to the outfit Meghan Fox was wearing in Transformers: Revenge of the fallen) Avery walked down the hall and up into the elevator into the control room.

"There you are!" Eggman screamed, slamming his fist down on the control panel. He looked at Avery with disgust. She was his stupid cousins daughter. And he was forced to take her in now that her parents died in some freak accident.

"You're a tech nerd right?" he asked. She nodded and slowly walked over and opened up the inside of the control panel. 'If only there was some way I could get out of here' she thought. 'If we ever land on Earth again, I'm leaving and going on my own. Regardless of being fifteen.' She took her time to finish her work and stood up. "Should be working just fine now" she said to her uncle and began to take her leave.

"Not so fast" Eggman said. Avery turned around and stood, arms crossed. Eggman looked her up and down. 'She dresses like a delinquent teenager' he thought. "There is someone that is going to be here soon, the radars detected him." "Okay so?" Avery replied with a shrug of her shoulders. She didn't care. It's not like some hot guy is going to come running through the door.

But before Avery could respond alarms started ringing. "Damn it!" Eggman yelled. Avery looked on the monitor to see that there was a blue blur running around on the front of the space center. Avery smiled. Maybe this was her chance to leave! If Eggman didn't like whoever that was, then he is obviously someone that is trying to stop him. And if it was somebody that was trying to stop Eggman, than that was somebody who was a good person! Avery decided to see if she could find a chance to leave.

"Uncle Eggman?" she asked. He looked up from the screen and looked into her green eyes. "Can I go back into my room? I don't really want a part in whatever this is" she said.

He thought for a moment and then said yes.

Avery turned and ran back to her room, smiling. She ran through the door quickly, banging the door against the wall. She ran and grabbed her drawstring back pack. She filled it with only a few things: a pair of black leather gloves, tennis shoes (Osiris or DC looking), and a small leather book that contained all the strange other-worldly things that her father studied.

She was about to leave before she remembered one thing. She ran over to her dresser and dug around until she found a small box that could fit in the palm of her hand. She opened the lid and took out the key shaped pendent. Avery kept this hidden from her uncle, knowing very well that he would think about using it in an experiment considering it was made of real silver.

She snapped it hurriedly around her neck and through the box into the bag. She ran down the halls, hoping that Eggman wouldn't see her on the security camera. She turned the corner, running directly into one of her uncle's robots.

She froze, it had a gun and it looked straight at her. "Target confirmed" she heard it say. Avery backed into the wall, arms in front of her, waiting for the bullet to touch her skin.

It never did.

She heard a smash and saw three figures. A blue hedgehog with green eyes, an echidna with purple eyes, and a fox that appeared to have two tails.

"Who are you?" the hedgehog said in a slightly cocky voice.

"Avery. My stupid uncle made me come stay here with him" she said in an annoyed tone.

"You don't' want to be here, do you?" said the fox. He had a higher voice and appeared to be no older than eight or nine. "Not really. How did you know?" she said. The red one talked this time. "You had a bag and you were running. Wasn't hard to tell." The little yellow fox looked over at the blue hedgehog. "Sonic! Why don't we take her to the earth with us? She doesn't want to be here and there's no way she could down there on her own!"

Sonic thought for a moment. He nodded and gave me a thumb up. "Okay!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to anybody that has looked at this story or favorited/reviewed so far! **

**This story is not going to go slow but it's not going to be a I'm falling in love with you super fast kinda story. It's gonna have it's only hints and work it's way up. Remember, if you like this story follow and don't forget to review. And please don't spare my feelings just because this is my first fanfic!**

**I realized that I have not told you much about Avery but I will soon! And if you want to see her outfit, look up the Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen cover. Meghan Fox is wearing part of the outfit that I described on her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Sonic the Hedgehog. Not the characters, comics, video games, or any other merchandise. I don't own Transformers or DC or Osiris. I've mentioned these once or twice so I thought it would be smart if I put that into this disclaimer.**

**Avery's POV**

We ran down the hallways as fast as we could. Sonic and Tails went to battle Eggman while the echidna, whose name I learned was Knuckles, was running through the halls with me. All three of them were going to battle Eggman and meet up with me at the rendezvous point.

But seeing how I had no weapon or special powers like them, Knuckles was going with me to keep me safe. We talked along the way. I learned that Sonic and Eggman have been battling for a while now and that Tails was his sidekick. And apparently, he's been stiring up more trouble than my family had realized.

He kidnapped a princess, summoned an evil entity, and had kidnapped an annoying pink hedgehog more than once. He was so evil. I never understood why.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I realized that I had skidded to a stop behind Knuckles. We were around a corner, one more door and we would be on the outside of the space center. "What's wrong?" I whispered to him.

He glanced back at me and looked around the corner again. "There are robots around the entire deck. I don't have speed powers so I can't stop them quickly" he whispered. I quietly nudged my head around the corner and saw what he was talking about. There were dozens of them and there definitely was no way that we were going to make it out of there alive.

I thought for a moment about anything that could help us. Then an idea hit me. They shortaged out around water. And there were sprinklers on the deck that would hit them. I glanced around the room for a fire alarm. As saw that it was across the hallway. I would have to run from my safe spot to pull it.

"I have an idea" I whispered to Knuckles. I quietly explained it. He looked impressed. "Okay. I'll run over there and hit the alarm" Knuckles said. He would have been seen by the robots if I hadn't pulled him back around the corner.

"Let me do it" I said. He argued back at me. "No!" I gave him a look that most people would be scared of and he backed down.

I pushed the little red echidna behind me. As soon as the robots were facing one way. I darted out and hit the fire alarm as hard as I could. It didn't go off. I kept hitting it but it wouldn't budge. I would have kept doing it for the next if I hadn't heard the robots.

"Target locked and confirmed" it said in it's blank, metallic voice. I looked up to see it pointing it's gun at me. Before I could react, I was knocked to the ground at the other end of the hallway with Knuckles on top of me.

He looked down at me sitting under him. If he didn't already have red fur, he would have been blushing majorly.

I knocked him off of me and gently got up. I was sore from being pushed, but other than that, I was fine. I leaned with my back against the wall. I edged to the corner before being pulled back for the second time. His tugging was really getting on my nerves.

He looked at me with determination in his eyes. "I'll do it" he said. He tried to inch his way around me but I wasn't going to stand for it. I grabbed him by the arms and pulled him behind me. I pointed a finger at him and gave the crazy look again. He instantly backed down and let me get back to what I was doing.

I reached my arm around the corner and began to feel for the alarm. I was worried about the robots seeing for a second before relaxing. They weren't going to see my arm. Besides, they were built be Eggman. It's not like he thought about this happening. For a guy with a high IQ, he didn't think as much as you would guess. Therefore, there was no need to worry about the robots seeing my arm.

A couple seconds later, I felt the alarm under my hand and I pulled with all my might. It took a few more trys but I finally got it pulled. As soon as the water started pouring down from the sprinklers, I grabbed Knuckles and we ran out onto the deck.

We ran past robots and didn't look back. There was no need to worry about them with the water making them short out. We sat on the corner pf the deck for another two minutes before Sonic and Tails came running out. Sonic looked very strange. He was glowing a very bright gold color.

He ran up to us while he left Tails panting to catch up. "I don't have much time left for my super form. Everybody grab one of my hands or hold onto somebody else.

Knuckles and Tails both grabbed one of Sonic's hands. I put my arm around Knuckles neck and he out his around my waist.

"We all ready?" he asked. But before anybody could respond, he shot us into the air and rocketed us back to earth.

**This part of the story is just a filler so we can get to the good stuff, can't just make them all of the suddenly be on earth. I'll have the next chapter uploaded some time today or tomorrow. Who knows? I have summer break so I will probably be uploading a few chapters a day.** **And I already have some ideas for other games. And maybe even one where you can vote and let me know what you guys want. Anyway, as I said earlier, this is my first fanfic. So I do have the intention of finishing this one while writing some others. But this one is hopefully going to be finished by the end of summer break…hopefully. Anyway, thanks for checking out my story! More chapters coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Eggman's POV

**Wow! This is the third chapter today. I think I'm gonna be pretty good at updating this. Please let me know whether you're interested in this story or not. And if you have any suggestions, please let me know! Thanks to anybody that has reviewed or is following! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything related, comics or video games.**

**Eggman's Space Ship**

"God damn it!" he screamed as the robot's knees buckled and fell to the ground. He jumped out of the cockpit and looked at Sonic. He was floating in midair, using his Super Sonic form.

"I'll get you for this!" he yelled at Sonic, shaking his fist. Sonic rolled his eyes. "In your dreams Egg-man" he said. Sonic darted off down the hall probably to find Knuckles. Tails ran after him.

Eggman glared in his direction before turned around and sharply kicking his failed machine. He was angry, really angry. And his foot hurt like hell.

He limped over to the control panel and pressed the call button to Avery's room. "I hurt my foot. Come here with a first-aid kit and help me" he said. 'At least there's a bonus to having that brat stay with me' he thought. 'I have someone to take of everything and help me.' He listened for her response but he didn't hear one.

"Get your butt over here now!" he yelled sharply into the intercom. No response. He pressed a couple dials before coming to the security cameras. He found the one in Avery's room but she wasn't there.

All the suddenly, water started pouring down from the sprinklers. 'What the hell is going on around here?' he thought. 'The brat isn't in her room and the sprinklers are going off. He found the security footage for the deck of the space ship. He only got more angry.

"The brat is running off with that echidna thing! I'm going to destroy them!" He hit the control panel several times. He shook his head and flipped the switch to turn off the sprinklers. He looked up at the screen and saw them getting ready for take off. He noticed Avery get close to Knuckles and he didn't like it.

Eggman rewound all the footage to see everything that happened. 'It was the brat that destroyed my robots!' he thought. 'Before I get Sonic, I'll get her back and make her pay for destroying all my robots.' And he started to think about his plan to destroy Sonic. And now he thought 'Now I have to get back my cousin and kill her little boyfriend too' "Time to get back to work" he muttered and began the process to assemble his robots back together.

**Sorry that this chapters so short, I just wanted to hint at Eggman's thoughts at this time. The next chapter will be back to Avery with the guys, but not all chapters will be Avery and Knuckles POV. Some will be their friends POV. Anyway, review, follow, and message me if you have any ideas! Have a fun day people's ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Don't worry, we will be getting into the romantic feel of the story very soon! I know there aren't a lot of romance stories in Sonic the Hedgehog that don't involve pairs like Sonic & Amy, Shadow & Rouge, and Silver & Blaze, that's why I'm making this story. I realized that nobody really knows much about Avery yet, but you will soon. Don't forget to follow and review! Any ideas or suggestions? PM me ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything related to it. The character Avery belongs to me.**

"Where are we going?" Avery asked. Tails muttered something unintelligent. She turned to him, noticing that his eyes were drooping and he was getting sleepier by the second. "To go talk to our…friends" Sonic said, thinking about that statement.

'Were Team Chaotix really though their friend?' he thought. They were the one's to tip them off about Eggman. But Sonic and his friends did go up against them at one point. But they did help them many times, so they were pretty much friends.

Avery turned to Knuckles and asked the same question. She found it was easier to talk to the one that wasn't sleep walking or distracted. "We're in Fusion City. It was built after Eggman tore down the old one a few years ago" he said.

Avery sighed. It was hard hearing about how her Eggman did this or that and harmed people. She was never pone for violence but she did use it when necessary.

Knuckles noticed her moping. "You okay?" he asked. He was concerned about her. She must feel guilty about all the things that Eggman has done. Especially considering that she was related to him. Avery smiled at Knuckles and looked down at him. "I'm okay" she said. She turned back to watch what was ahead of her.

Fusion City was beautiful. It had many colors and plants all around. Avery could see kids playing and having fun. She saw a family with a few kids walking home and talking with their parents. It reminded her about how she missed her parents. And her brothers and sister. But the children were happy and that was all that mattered.

Night was starting to come and they had been walking for a while. Tails was now being carried by Sonic. Sonic was starting to look very edgy. He wanted to hurry up and run but he had to be patient and wait for Knuckles and Avery.

"How long until we get there?" Avery asked. Avery's voice snapped back into reality. He hadn't even noticed that he was falling asleep. He looked around quickly and saw that the Team Chaotix base was right down the street. It wouldn't be much of a walk from where they were right now. "Two minutes" Knuckles said.

"Okay, thanks Knuckles" she said. Knuckle gave a smile, showing his sharp teeth. He looked back at the road and was glad to see that they were almost at the house.

"Knuckles?" He heard his name being whispered and looked up at Avery and saw that she was almost sleep walking herself. "Thank you for rescuing me" she whispered before blacking out. Knuckles quickly grabbed her before she fell. He smiled. She was a sweet girl. He picked her up and carried her to the base.

Sonic looked over at him. He gave a smug smirk. 'They like each other' he thought.

**Awww. That's really sweet. Like I said, nothing is going to move too fast. Anyway, review and follow if you like! This is the last chapter for tonight but there will be another tomorrow. And I'm getting tired. Good night people's J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter for my Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic. Woohoo! Okay, I just want to let everyone know that this storyline is going to be different. It's not going to follow any games storyline. If you see any spelling errors please tell me. Anyway, here's your chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything in or related to it. The only thing I do own is Avery.**

"So you guys got Eggman?" Espio asked, leaning against the wall. "Yup. Got it done and the mission was complete, but we have a problem" Sonic said, looking at Avery. "What?" she asked.

Everybody looked at her. "Your related to Eggman. He's going to try to get you back." Tails said sympathetically. Avery sighed "I shouldn't have left." She put her head in her and propped her elbows onto the table. Knuckles, who was sitting beside her, patted her back awkwardly.

"Where are we anyway?" Avery asked. They had just gotten to the Team Chaotix base and Knuckles had woken her up when they got into the room. The room was very small and only had two tables in it. "Team Chaotix base" Espio replied. "We keep track of what Eggman is doing, as well as try to keep trouble from happening around the world."

"We didn't find anything about Eggman the elemental entity that Eggman was trying to awaken. Maybe you got false information?" Sonic asked. He was quite relaxed. But all he wanted to do was get out and run. He hadn't had a chance to run around today.

"We didn't get a false alarm. We got actual footage with Eggman talking to himself. He said that he was going to wake up the entity of the four elements. Water, fire, earth, and lightning. Apparently there is a temple in Isle Fia that explains about a prophecy" Espio said. Avery's head popped up. She was from Isle Fia and knew exactly what temple they were at talking about. "So are you guys going to check it out?" Avery asked curiously. If they were going to her home land, than maybe they would drop her off there. "We can't. Even if get there and go into the temple, all of the prophecy is written in native language."

"I can translate it for you. That's where I'm from. My parents taught me the native language a few years back" Avery said. "If you take me home, I'll translate the prophecy for you." Avery smiled, she knew she should translate it for them anyway, especially considering that they rescued her. But all she wanted was to go home. And if she had to strike a bargain for them to take her home, she would do it.

"Okay, you got your self a deal!" Sonic said with a thumbs up.

*_Few Minutes Later_*

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Avery were standing outside ready to go. Vector had given them the coordinates to get there.

"How are we going to get there so fast?" Avery asked, questioningly. Sonic smiled at her, she was obviously knew to the hedgehog species. "We run" he said simply. And he took off. Tails followed after, flying through the air. That left Avery and Knuckles.

"I can't run that fast…" Avery said, trailing off. "That's why I'm supposed to carry you." She raised her eyebrows at Knuckles. "Well okay then. This is going to be awkward" she said. Knuckles shrugged. "Humans don't typically run as fast as us. So we normally carry them."

"You do this a lot?"

Knuckles rolled his eyes and picked Avery up so fast that she didn't know what had happened.

And they ran off.

**Well, hopefully this chapter gives people an idea for the plot. It was just a filler. But Avery and Knuckles are going to start getting a lot closer. Please let me know if I'm keeping in them in character or not because I am trying to. I don't think I'm doing that great of a job…anyway review and have an awesome day! Sorry it's so short, by the way.**


	6. Announcement

**Hey guys! **

**First off, I wanted to let you know that my writer's block has ceased now that i'm back in school. Yay! This means that i'm going to continue with this story and attempt to finish it. I hope you all check it out when I have the next chapter up. It will be up in the next seven days or so. **

**Also, i'm going to attempt to continue with Nobody Hunter as well. I just have to reread my chapters so I can see where i'm at. **

**Please check out Melody's Pilgrimage for Final Fantasy X and No Longer Nobodies for Kingdom Hearts!**

**If I don't get any feedback: PM's, reviews, follows etc. I will not continue with my stories. So, please review or I won't out up any chapters. **

**2 reviews is all i'm asking for :)**

**Dani aka sDan12 **


End file.
